Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 October 2014
07:00 Yuki4581 zapraszam na "Trollpasta World Wiki" 07:00 Aha, ok :D 07:01 Yuki - mam pytanie - czy można przeczytać nazwę wiki? można! widzisz gdzieś słowo "trollpasta"? nie? wielka szkoda! masz odpowiedź na pytanie! 07:02 Deh nie tak ostro proszę. 07:02 wybacz, boli mnie głowa :V 07:02 lel a mnie ręce bo pakuje 07:02 A mnie szyja. 07:02 w tydzień mam bicka i to takiego ładnego ;u; 07:02 Dehu ban ci nie minął już? 07:02 :v 07:03 LOBO! :w; 07:03 dobry den 07:03 nie.....do 20:41 07:03 cześć lobo 07:03 *deń 07:03 był dziś Cube? 07:03 Hej Lobo 07:03 Dobry Dżem! o/ 07:03 nie 07:03 Chciałem napisać hobo zamiast lobo ale git XD 07:03 Cześć Lobo :D 07:04 aha....bo był wczoraj, przedwczoraj...już sądziłam, że się zaaklimatyzuje xD 07:04 hej Aracz 07:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2bU_fyqVG0 07:04 i can't stop listen it! 07:04 Nys 07:04 Tak alie? 07:04 nie bij mnie 07:05 Wrzucić tutaj na chat to, co teraz napisałem? 07:05 Ja wbiegam na dziesiąte piętro. Wiesz jaką mam siłę w nogach? 07:05 Bo podobno genialne :D 07:05 Bieganie po schodach się lepiej opłaca. 07:05 Już się boję tylko że ja do prawie teraz byłem flaczkiem a teraz już mam bica 07:05 uuu, szacun 07:06 Aracz - a wrzucaj :P 07:06 Myhm. 07:06 Za dużo znaków xD 07:06 O 1789 xD DD 07:06 dawaj! 07:06 Daj w częściach 07:06 Stara gwardia. Tak najkrócej mógł ich nazwać Frederick. Razem z nim na zebraniu było czterech generałów dywizji, dwunastu oficerów, jeden generał i kilkoro feldmarszałków. Ci ostatni byli z odgórnego dowództwa. Pomagali tylko w planowaniu - nie mieli brać udziału w operacji. I może dobrze. W końcu im więcej ludzi po ponad pięćdziesiątce, tym mniej ludzi, potrafiących dowodzić nową bronią. 07:06 wut? To masz ograniczenia znakowe? (jackie) 07:06 Gdy wszyscy dowiedzieli się o swoich zadaniach, opuścili ratusz Munichu. Było około godziny piętnastej. Wydawało by się, że za późno na rozpoczęcie przemieszczania wojsk, ale nikt się tym nie interesował. Cywile którzy stali wcześniej na placu, już się rozeszli. Było tylko kilkoro gapiów, i ludzi, którzy po prostu w tym miejscu zajmowali się codziennymi zajęciami. Inaczej za to wyglądała sprawa wojskowych. W związku z tym, że pod ratuszem było dużo miejsca, właśnie w tym miejscu wchodzili oni na ciężarówki. Były to "Opel Blitz", najpowszechniejsze samochody transportowe wojska Drugiej Rzeszy. 07:06 07:06 Frederick nie przyglądał się temu zbyt długo, bo zaraz podjechał do niego znajomy wóz. Mianowicie, był to Horch. Ale nie ten, którym tutaj przyjechał. Siedział w nim generał von Kuchiler, wcześniej dający przemowę. - Wsiadaj - Powiedział, a Fischer posłuchał. Siedzieli na tylnych siedzeniach. 07:07 - Słyszałem już o tobie. - Jak wcześniej szofer, tak teraz jakiś starszy człowiek nie dawał Fischerowi dojść do słowa. Ale w tym wypadku, to Fredrikowi nie przeszkadzało. Samochód zaczął startować. Wyminął dwa Ople, i wjechał w uliczkę między budynkami. Ciężarówki i inne wozy ruszyły za nim, a generał dalej mówił - Potrzebujemy w tej armii nowych ludzi. Szczególnie, jeśli sytuacja ma wyglądać tak, jak teraz. Oni nie rozumieją, że czasy się zmieniają. - Kiwnął głową w stronę Horcha, który jechał za nimi. W tamtym widocznie też siedzieli jacyś dowódcy. - Że potrzebujemy ludzi takich jak ty Fischer. Młodych i zdolnych. I nie powinni być oni na pierwszej linii. Powinni się z wami zamienić. Takie moje zdanie. - W tym momencie, generał, okazał się inny niż w wyobrażeniach młodego oficera. Po prostu, inny. Ciężko było sobie wyobrażać, że taki człowiek, może być jak poczciwy starzec. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to mógł by być i dziadkiem Frederika. Siwy, z bujnym, jasnym wąsem, i zmęczonymi oczami. 07:07 :O 07:07 Jednak ciągle był żołnierzem. 07:07 - Obiecuję, że pana nie zawiodę. - Odparł Fischer słowami, które przyszły mu jako pierwsze do głowy. W tym czasie konwój już wyjeżdżał z miasta, i dołączyły do niego kolejne wozy. Z amunicją, i żołnierzami. Jechali przez asfaltową drogę, wśród polan, i pól uprawnych. 07:07 - Wiem o tym. Ale pamiętaj jedno. Nie daj się ogłupić, i nie wierz w to, co mówią inni. Nawet, jeśli są oni twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Miej własny punkt widzenia, i naucz się go zmieniać. Ufaj tylko prawdzie. 07:07 Blondyn tylko przytaknął. 07:07 holy sh.... 07:07 SPAMER!!! KICK'AĆ GO!!! 07:07 To jest chyba dłuższe od pierwszej części ;_; 07:07 dobra, dobra, lepiej wyś;ij linka (bp) 07:07 Tak admina kickniesz logic! 07:07 Nie mogę, bo jeszcze piszę. 07:07 Nie skończyłem. 07:07 aha 07:07 Hej hej klej 07:07 Hej Bow 07:08 cześć bow 07:08 hej Bow, mój czopie :D 07:08 Bow masz jeszcze popcorn? 07:08 (SRSLYWTF) 07:08 Nysy, mam Czitosy. C: 07:08 Nys 07:08 Nys* 07:08 sorry! ;-; 07:08 Ja mam maszynę do popcornu na biurku 07:09 Aracz - a widziałeś tą moją pastę (co podesłałam do konkursu)? c: 07:09 Mam pomysł! Będziemy robili ranking najbardziej lubianych userów na wiki! Kto za tym? 07:09 Nie. 07:09 czemu? 07:10 Bo niektórzy mogliby się czuć urażeni? 07:10 Ale w sobote o 13 07:10 hej Garden 07:10 Cześć Garden 07:10 no w sumie.. 07:10 to każdy urażony będzie moim kumplem i +10 do fejmu wtedy 07:10 Bry Garden 07:10 cześć gar 07:10 xd 07:10 zw 07:11 polecam wam jedną grę: http://games.adultswim.com/robot-unicorn-attack-evolution-twitchy-online-game.html 07:11 xD 07:11 Bobo, pograj ze mną w gry dla dzieci C: 07:11 hej Zoro 07:11 Np 07:11 idę 07:11 Na serio dziękuje ci Loki, że dałeś mi bana 07:11 gry Dora 07:11 ściema 07:11 *Zorro 07:11 Ale się skońcył C: 07:11 paa 07:11 a tak btw 07:11 HEJ GÓRALE! 07:11 CIUPASKA POWRACA! 07:12 C: 07:12 Zorro - a za co dostałeś bana, można wiedzieć? (bp) 07:12 C: 07:12 Zorro 07:12 chcesz Truwskafke 07:12 ? 07:12 Bow 07:12 jj 07:12 Lobo: Za upośledzenie Lokiego 07:13 Coś źle zrobiłem Garden? ;-; 07:13 Nie przesadzaj z dysortografią. 07:13 Nie przesadzam 07:13 >:C 07:14 Boł, Tomarz Lpg dodał cie na efbe 07:14 Dodaj go 07:14 :> 07:14 Og 07:14 Zorro - a dokładniej? 07:14 sorka, że czasem nie odpowiadam 07:14 Lobo: Za "obrazę" 07:14 itp 07:14 ? 07:14 ale gram w Robot Unicorn Attack Evolution (bp) 07:15 Zorro 07:15 to ty? 07:15 :C 07:15 tak 07:15 To popisz 07:15 se ze mną C: 07:15 k 07:17 ja znikam... 07:17 o/ 07:18 Pa 07:18 Bry 07:18 Pa 07:18 ciekawe... 07:18 Wróciłem do ojczyzny 07:19 ale nie taka sama ta ojczyzna jak za moich narodzin 07:19 po raz pierwszy doszłam do nosorożca! (all!) 07:19 http://pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/wiki/Kaiserreich_-(1)_Austro-W%C4%99gry-(2)Kontrasty 07:19 pa Deh 07:19 .-. 07:20 Smutne to 07:20 Aracz - czytałeś moją pastę? c: 07:20 Co smutne? ;_; 07:20 I daj link do pasty :D 07:21 Stwór w lesie 07:21 Eee, co wy macie do lasów? 07:21 JJ 07:21 ROBIMY Z Zorrozem najazd na FB! (ALL!) 07:22 Kane, przeczytaj linka, któego podesłałem :P 07:22 k 07:23 Ok 07:24 Fajne :D 07:24 Ja skończyłem pisać opowiadanie 07:24 Duch Ernesto ? 07:24 Fajne to moje? ;_; 07:24 Dzienki :D 07:24 07:24 Fajne :) 07:24 Dzienki ? 07:24 :P 07:24 Dzie-dzienkuje 07:24 Za pozytywno opinie. 07:25 Przeczytasz Moje opowiadanie ? 07:25 A moje? :< 07:25 Btw. Patrzcie jaką fajną mam stronę główną .:3 07:25 http://pl.romantic.wikia.com/wiki/Romantic_Wiki 07:26 Jezu Chryste xD 07:26 Ja czytam :D 07:26 :D 07:26 Pat i mat xD 07:26 Aracz, przeczyytałeś Moje opowiadanie ? 07:27 zw 07:27 Czekaj 07:27 Czytam Lobo :F 07:27 Ok 07:27 Lobo, co Ci się nie podoba w Mojej stronie głównej ? ::P 07:27 :P * 07:28 O co chodzi w tym "Romantic_wiki"? 07:29 O co chodzi w tym Creepypasta Wiki ? 07:29 nicz nicz - po prostu mnie rozbawiła xD 07:29 Ale ja się serio pytam 07:29 hej Nowa 07:29 Hej ._. 07:29 Wilcza Alie - Odpowiedź na to pytanie masz w pierwszej zakładce ,, Cóż to za Wiki ? " 07:30 Lobo, poważnie się pytam, jak Ci się podoba ? 07:30 wgl ciekawa pasta Kane, ale są błędy językowe, interpunkcyjne...chociaż się miło czyta, i z deka mało ładu i składu .3. 07:30 zabawna xD 07:30 i się Bow postarał (jeśli to Bow) (y) 07:30 Nie 07:30 O 07:30 Stronę główną sam robiłem :P 07:31 Lobo - spoko. Przypomina się ta legenda o nocnych autostopowiczach :D 07:31 Kane - czytam terazTwoje 07:31 Ok 07:31 Lobo - Stronę główną sam zrobiłem :P 07:32 Ejjj 07:32 To nie jest creepypasta 07:32 Raczej trollpasta xD 07:32 Ale w ogóle średnio pasta :F 07:32 Na blogu było to napisać 07:32 Że co ? 07:32 Trollpasta ? 07:32 Zastanów się lepiej 07:33 No dobra, nie troll. 07:33 Ale średnio creepy 07:33 Ciężko mi skategoryzować. 07:33 http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/D%C5%BCeff_De_Biler - Trollpasta 07:33 To na faktach? 07:33 Kane - aa, to szacun 07:34 Tak, na faktach 07:34 A Ty Moje nazywasz trollpastą ?! 07:34 Aracz - dzięki, końcówka weszła mi do głowy jako ostatnia :D 07:34 xD 07:34 Creepypasta może to nie jest, ale napewno opowiadanie 07:34 Któa końcówka? ;-; 07:34 Ehh macie zabezpieczony regulamin... 07:35 Chciałem skopiować :( 07:35 u mnie w paście - ta, o autostopowiczce 07:35 Aracz - Tak jest oparta na faktach 07:35 A, spox :F 07:35 xP 07:36 ale na ile oceniasz? :3 07:36 czy chociaż straszy? 07:37 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki rzuca w Lobo ksiązką :v 07:37 zw 07:37 Mocna ósemka. 07:37 Hej serek ._. 07:37 Nofa 07:37 Tak? 07:37 Hej nowa :v 07:38 Bowser, co? ._. 07:38 sereg 07:38 SER D: 07:38 tomarz lpg 07:38 co? 07:38 xD 07:38 dodaj na fb 07:38 tomarza lpg 07:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm671oCHVNo XD 07:38 Nowa 07:38 podaj ef be 07:38 * LoboTaker podpala książkę 07:38 wgl niech każdy doda Tomarz Lpg 07:38 życie lobo opisane w książce xD 07:38 ._. 07:38 KAŻDY 07:38 w piosence* xD 07:39 (ayfkm) 07:39 (bp) 07:39 Magdalena Noworoczna 07:39 ._. 07:39 Ser - łapaj http://games.adultswim.com/robot-unicorn-attack-evolution-twitchy-online-game.html 07:39 Weź ;_; 07:39 TYlko nie ot ;_; 07:39 to* 07:39 xD 07:39 znasz? 07:39 Nys umarł 07:39 NIE TKNĘ WIĘCEJ TEGO GÓÓÓWNA 07:39 xD 07:40 http://pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/ Macie chamską reklamę pewnejwikii :P 07:40 ALWAYS I WANNA BE WITH YOU XD 07:40 Administracja - o, jak swojsko (bp) 07:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNY0k8i0H2s :v 07:40 hejoł 07:40 Od tej muzyczki z tego chce mi się wymiotować. 07:40 hej Michalu 07:40 xD 07:41 co porabiacie :) 07:41 KTO PODA EFBE 07:41 ej, no co wy macie do tęczowego, metalowego jednorożca? xD 07:41 KTTTOOO PODA? 07:41 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki zmienia Lobo w Sylwię Grzeszczak xD 07:41 jak mie doda to dam ziemnioka 07:41 jestem Tomarz Lpg 07:41 wgl jest wersja heavy metalowa \m/ 07:41 SERR D: 07:41 co? :v 07:42 ODMIEŃ!!!! 07:42 Paulina Bajer to rets 07:42 ? 07:42 Heavy metal jest zajebisty 07:42 Nie :v 07:42 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki zmienia Lobo w Madonnę (awesome) 07:42 zw 07:42 D: 07:42 zmień!!! 07:42 Nie (awesome) 07:42 ._. 07:43 Alie, to to łap - http://games.adultswim.com/robot-unicorn-attack-heavy-metal-twitchy-online-game.html 07:43 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki zmienia Lobo w Adama Lamberta (awesome) 07:43 metalowa wersja \m/ 07:43 noszzzzzzz D: 07:43 * Zorrozo zmienia Serka w Roberta Burneike 07:43 xD 07:43 Super. 07:43 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki łamie zorrozo w 100 miejsach 07:43 * Zorrozo zmienia Serka w Andrzeja Gołotę 07:43 (a) 07:43 Miejscach* xD 07:43 * Wilcza Alie gapi się na to 07:44 * Zorrozo regeneruje się bicz B) 07:44 * Zorrozo zamienia Serka w Dawida Kwiatkowskiego 07:44 (awesome) 07:44 ARGH 07:44 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki zmienia Lobo w panią z "Żule w Taxi,sezamki" xD 07:44 TYLKO NIE CHWAST 07:44 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki dotyka wilczą alie 07:44 xD 07:44 * Noworoczna zawija się w koc ._. 07:45 D: 07:45 btw. ta wersja gry to nie heavy a POWER metal \m/ 07:45 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki zmienia nową w ... Pudziana (awesome) 07:45 hej Ex 07:45 * Zorrozo zmienia Ex w Dawida Podsiadło 07:45 i tak wolę Evolution 07:45 no dobra, ogarnąć się 07:45 nie (awesome) 07:46 xD 07:46 Ser (ayfkm) 07:46 * Ex q zastanawia sie who the hell is Dowid Podsiadlo 07:46 xd 07:46 co? (awesome) 07:46 Witajcie :D 07:46 ogar 07:46 bo będzie z tobą źle 07:46 *krąg soli wokół łóżka 07:46 (awesome) 07:46 Nie chcę być Pudzianem ._. 07:46 Tu nie wejdziecie 07:47 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki zastanawia się jakim cudem Lobo ma moda (awesome) 07:47 Eh 07:47 admina* 07:47 W sumie to i tak mi wszystko jedno ._. 07:47 http://www.lolsy.pl/941-ten-moment-kiedy-zostawiasz-psa-samego-w-domu.html xD 07:47 Biurokrate xD 07:47 Ja Admina dostałam dziś xD 07:47 Na nowo założonej Wiki 07:47 no właśnie Ser (ayfkm) 07:48 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki tańczy jak on http://www.lolsy.pl/1975-epic-sax-guy.html (awesome) 07:48 lol 07:48 Kto chce mi pomóc wskrzeszać Nysa? 07:49 Nysa? 07:49 Ta 07:49 Taki jeden z Nysy? 07:50 O tego delikwenta chodzi? 07:50 Ta 07:50 To na mnie nie licz (bp) 07:51 Zw 07:51 A nie lubisz go? 07:52 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki śpiewem powoduje że lobo traci życie (bp) 07:52 * Wilcza Alie wskrzesza Nysa 07:53 tu tum tum 07:53 LOL, ja oglądałam nowy odcinek z Fluffy Puff D: 07:53 o/ 07:53 i jeszcze mam zamiar obejrzeć noowy ZDUPPING 07:53 hej Karu 07:54 Nie. Nie o to chodzi 07:54 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki podpala LObo 07:54 Nerka ! C: 07:54 Nie chce mi sie po prostu 07:54 * Ex q znów przegrala z lenistwem xD 07:54 o/ 07:54 * Zorrozo czepia się Karu że zachowuje się nieelegancko nie witając się z każdym osobno xD 07:55 http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matematyka' 07:55 Zozol xD 07:55 Zozol. 07:55 zw 07:55 jj 07:55 Wylosowałam sobie kogoś na gg do rozmowy .-. 07:56 I co? 07:56 Czemu jak chcę zacząć jakiś temat to pisze "a masz kamerke?" (tt) 07:56 Jestem aż tak nudna? (tt) 07:56 Zorrozo: Witałem się jak wszedłem, nawet jak Ex q przyszła to się przywitałem ;> 07:56 * Ex q rzuca papierowymi kulkami w Zozola 07:56 * Zorrozo obrania się ekierką 07:57 JAKBY CO JESTEM NA KAŻDYM CZACIE 07:57 CZYLI NA D&B TEŻ 07:57 DOBRZE 07:57 * Ex q robi katapultę z gumki recepturki i podwaja ataki 07:58 ALE SIĘ JARAM 07:58 Nie masz szan z ta swoja biedna linijka (bp) 07:59 Zorozzo 07:59 Zorrozo* 07:59 daj mi Moda na D&B bo cię zjem C: 07:59 Dobra, ja spadam 07:59 co z tego 07:59 Bow: Nie dam ci 07:59 ale dam ci plakietkę XD 07:59 że mam -100 edycji 08:00 Daj 08:00 naklejke 08:01 Bow: Już 08:01 zara będzie 08:01 Jaka mu dales? 08:02 "Mod" bo na D&B nie jest "Moderator Czatu" tylko właśnie "Mod" xD 08:02 http://pl.darkbright.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:BowserXL 08:02 Plakietki mogę dać każdemu 08:06 kurde, dziwnie się czyta logi od tyłu (numb) 08:07 (mean) 08:10 7 08:10 dwadwadwa 08:10 (lol) 08:11 6 08:15 http://strawpoll.me/2872841 Głosować 2014 10 27